


6:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My daughter suffered after you injured her recently,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a villain.





	6:03 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My daughter suffered after you injured her recently,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a villain before he attacked her by a Smallville shop.

THE END


End file.
